SonicWhacker55 Wiki:Rules
This is the policy page of SonicWhacker55 Wiki. General Policy # As per FANDOM's guidelines, you must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If you reveal yourself to be under the age limit, your account may be disabled by staff. # Strictly no spamming. This includes, adding useless pages, writing pointless comments/messages, making spam edits (e.g, reverting and then redoing edits). # Please do not farm edits to increase your edit count or obtain badges. Badges are obtained fairly. # Please only edit your own user page, not anyone else's (unless you have permission from the other user first, or if you are adding the blocked template to users who have been blocked). # If you see a user breaking a rule, please tell them to stop, and please tell an admin if the user continues. # Abusing multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being blocked, your block will be extended by a certain amount of time, and the duplicate account(s) will be permanently be blocked. #* If for any necessary circumstance you choose to use a different account, please let an admin know. #* If you continue making multiple accounts, FANDOM will be contacted. # Please do not add false information. # Please make sure that your edits are at the highest quality possible, and that they meet the manual of style. # Vandalism is not allowed in anyway possible. It will result in a block. # If you are unfamiliar with the formatting while editing a page, ask an admin for help. We would much rather help you than to fix a page that was ruined by formatting errors. # Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. For example, posting private information about someone is not allowed. # No removing items from either galleries, unless the picture is fake. # Profanity is allowed, unless it's used to another user, just please don't use it too much. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # No threatening of any sort. # Please do not argue with admins or other staff. They know what they're doing, they earned their rights for a reason. This rule also applies to other discussions outside of the wiki, e.g, Discord. # Do not remove blocked templates from user pages unless the user is unblocked. # Do not necropost. This means you cannot respond to old threads that are about topics which haven't even been discussed for months/years and a old message on someone's wall. Reviving these messages/forum threads is very unnecessary and we don't need them to come back anyhow. Voting Rules * You must be on the wiki for at least 1 week * You must have at least 50 edits File Policy Image Policy # All images (except if they are on user pages or talk pages) must relate to SonicWhacker55 or the wiki in some way. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you're uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pictures you want to upload and then save the page. This will save the admins some time when going through the recent changes. # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already there. In other words don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because your's is better quality than the old one, tell an admin the reason and the admin will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. Video Policy # When uploading videos from SonicWhacker55 series, for example: "Tails' Revenge" or "The Tails Doll Curse". When there are different parts of the same video, please put them on a separate page. # Do not upload duplicate videos. # Do not upload any fan made videos that do not relate to SonicWhacker55. Messaging and Blogging Policy # When someone is warned, they must listen to the warning admin. # Nothing overly personal or pointless should even be considered worthy of a blog post. (Pointless subjects include but are not limited to: Games, number of edits one has, spam from other websites, certain types of polls, announcing an acquisition to your collection, etc.) # Blog comments must keep on topic as the blog post dictates. # No "test blogs" or "test comments" just for the sake of earning points. They are pointless and just clog up the activity feed. # Old comments with resolved issues or that are no longer relevant are subject to deletion to keep the pages clear. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. (unless you have permission first) # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone", please use the forums instead. All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, talk pages, and walls. Admin Policy As well as the above rules, the admin has other obligations to help keep the Wikia fair and clean at the same time. These include, but are not limited to: A user must be in a good standing condition with the wiki's policies, this means that you do not have too many recent warnings, and if you beg for administration, you will be in blocked. # All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. ## This rule does not apply to users who: spam, vandalize, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. all of whom can be immediately IP blocked. # Before a user is granted admin status, all active admins have to discuss the candidates and make a decision together. # If it is noticed amongst the administration that one member is not performing their duties in a way that benefits the site, the rest of the staff with have a discussion about your rights and whether or not you deserve to still have them. # To be considered a candidate for any admin position, a user must be in good standing with the wiki. #Abuse of powers will result in demotion of the account, and the account will be blocked. Sometimes abuse of powers will be reported to FANDOM depending on how severe the situation is, or if the account is a bureaucrat that will not stop misbehaving. Category:SonicWhacker55 Wiki Signature Policy # Signatures must be less than 4 lines high # Signatures must not contain large pictures over twice their size # Signatures must hint what the user is. # Signatures must not be infoboxes, as it takes up space. Category:Important Pages Category:Rules